Nací para ser perfecta
by Levi Zoe
Summary: Sentarse derecha, caminar erguida, comer solo lo necesario, no responder, no decir lo que los demás no quieren escuchar, sonreír por cortesía aun si no tienes ánimos, no lo soporto más pero no tengo opción, mi nombre es Levia Ackerman y yo nací para ser perfecta. (Gender Bender)


**Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y esta hecho sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

capitulo 1 Brazos cruzados.

Estoy sentada en clase de etiqueta en el colegio para señoritas al que asisto, separo mis piernas apenas unos centímetros cuando un sonoro golpe me lacera la piel, boca cerrada mirada al frente conteniendo las lágrimas, si hablas es peor, me educan para ser y parecer una muñeca, las muñecas no se quejan.

Soy la primogénita de la rama principal de la noble familia Ackerman, como primogénita y aunque es poco común porque soy mujer me volveré la cabeza de la familia dentro de algunos años, mi Padre y Madre, el conde y la condesa Ackerman delegan en mi gran parte de sus responsabilidades, me gusta creer que es su forma de enseñarme el camino a seguir aunque otras ese argumento no me convence, a pesar de mi corta edad desde hace algunos años soy toda una mujer.

Al salir de la escuela voy directo a casa, no tengo tiempo para divertirme, no suelo hablar con nadie, camino por las calles con un rostro lleno de seriedad no me gusta andar en carruaje, las personas me observan, al principio no entendía la razón no soy una chica llamativa, mido 1.60 cms soy delgada aunque tengo pechos y caderas grandes, mi cabello es negro y largo lo recojo en una coleta alta y cae a la altura de mi cintura, soy muy pálida, mis ojos son aceitunados y rasgados; la razón por la que me observan es por mi apellido, los murmullos me acompañan por doquier.

Entro a casa papá no está, mamá en el despacho me llama enojada, siempre está enojada, si se trata de mí siempre adopta esa actitud, por lo menos la mayoría del tiempo, no importa cuánto me esfuerce, siempre hay algo mal, si algo no sale como la planeado seguramente seré la culpable.

-Lo volviste a hacer Levia, nunca haces nada bien, eres una inútil, siempre tengo que hacer todo yo, no eres capaz de resolver cada una de las cosas para preparar un simple banquete. –Trato de mantener la boca cerrada pero no puedo.

-Preparo la mayoría de las cosas y por fallar en algo mínimo reprochas que no te ayudo, estoy cansada de ser la culpable de todo lo que le pasa a esta familia. –le grito molesta.

-pobre de ti, no valla a cansarse su majestad por trabajar todo el día –me respondió ella.

El dinero, siempre el cochino dinero, esa era su manera de reprocharme todos mis errores, restregarme en la cara que lo que tenía era porque ellos lo compraban.

Salgo de su despacho enojada, es hora de la comida, tenemos únicamente una sirvienta y un mayordomo nuestra casa no es muy grande.

-Señorita la comida está servida –me siento en la mesa y coloco la servilleta sobre mis piernas, sin querer tiro al suelo uno de los tenedores, mi madre entraba en ese momento, me grita, me levanto de la mesa arrojando la servilleta al suelo, una bofetada, no me importa salgo del comedor hacia mi cuarto, probablemente después me valla peor, me he quedado con hambre, tendré que bajar nuevamente.

-Levia voy a salir, tengo asuntos de trabajo que resolver –dice mi madre, asiento en señal de que la entendí, en lo personal no creo que se trate de un asunto de trabajo, quizá la condesa Ackerman oculta algún sucio secretillo.

-Silvina, quiero que ayudes a Levia a arreglarse, un buen vestido, cintura bien marcada, peinado y maquillaje adecuados

-Si señora –le contesta silvina haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Quién vendrá madre? –pregunto sin ánimos.

-un joven militar que está interesado en ti, así que no lo arruines.

El carruaje avanzó, las palabras resonaban en su cabeza ''un joven militar que está interesado en ti''

-Vamos señorita Levia, hagamos lo que dice su madre, si hacemos todo bien no tendrá nada por lo que regañarla.

La seguí sin protestar, la verdad es que estaba segura, de que algo, lo que fuera sería una excusa para sacar a la condesa de quicio.

Silvina me preparo la tina, detesto los baños largos, son poco prácticos y el agua caliente hace que mi pálida piel se ponga muy roja, salgo de bañarme solo con la ropa interior puesta, silvina me ayuda con el corsé, otra cosa más que odio, ¿por qué se nos obliga aparentar un cuerpo que no tenemos? es demasiado apretado, no puedo respirar, escogí un vestido tinto, nada ostentoso, me gustan las cosas simples porque son elegantes, un recogido a juego, maquillaje ligero y unos tacones de varios centímetros, me fascinan, me hacen ver más alta.

Me observo en el espejo, a decir verdad mi figura está muy marcada, sería la envidia de cualquier mujer, sin embargo no me entusiasma esa belleza embotellada o una cintura diminuta forzada por un corsé.

Bajo al recibidor, mi madre ha llegado, silvina está preparando el té, pedí que fuera té negro, mi favorito.

-¿Que eso que te has puesto? –Dice mi madre tragándome y regurgitándome con la mirada –Te ves mal, ¿no tenías un vestido más aburrido? Te ves más vieja que yo, así tal vez el joven me prefiera a mí.

Así era siempre pero no iba a esforzarme más, me gustaba mi aspecto ya había pasado de creerme todos sus insultos, me observa y me sigue observando.

-Esos tacones son demasiado altos, no puedes caminar. –me dice mientras avanzo hacia el salón –camina derecha, además no es un vestido apropiado para tu edad.

-¿Qué edad crees que tengo? ¿13? Déjame en paz solo te diriges a mí para insultarme. –le digo un poco molesta.

-Lo digo por tu bien –me responde en tono ofendido.

Llaman a la puerta, Luca el mayordomo abre y alcanzo a escuchar su voz.

-Buenas tardes caballero, adelante, la condesa y su hija lo esperan en el salón, permítame acompañarlo.

-Gracias buen hombre –le responde una voz varonil.

-No lo arruines –me dice mi madre en tono amenazante segundos antes de que entren en el salón.

-Buenas noches –dice mi madre levantándose –cabo le presento a mi hija Levia Ackerman –dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi mientras me levanto sin mirarle.

-Cabo Pierre Rall encantado de conocerla señorita ackerman –me dice mientras toma mi mano para besarla, levanto mi mirada y me encuentro con unos chispeantes ojos amielados, una tez blanca, un cabello rojizo y una franca sonrisa en los labios –es mucho más bonita de lo que me imaginaba.

-Tome asiento Cabo –le dice mi madre indicándole que se siente en el amplio sofá junto a mí, ella se levanta dejándome a solas con él.

-Dígame señorita –me dice Pierre en tono empalagoso –¿qué opinión tiene de los militares? –su pregunta se me antoja rara.

-son hombres y mujeres admirables –odio expresar mi opinión en ese tipo de cosas –además de disciplinados y entregados –mi madre entra seguida por silvina que trae el té –eso, sus dotes de liderazgo y valentía es lo que los hace tan, ¿cual es la palabra? Distinguidos...

-Ya veo –dice mientras sonríe -¿y le gustaría entrar en el ejército?- hace una pausa -que pregunta tan tonta, por supuesto que no, una señorita de su clase no tiene por qué ensuciar sus frágiles manos en el lodo.

-Se equivoca –le digo apartando la mirada –lo haría si tuviera la oportunidad, aquí adentro hay comodidades y lujos, pero allá fuera de las murallas debe existir la verdadera libertad, es preferible a vivir cada día de mi vida fingiendo que todo es perfección –sentí la mirada de mi madre en la nuca atravesándome como un cuchillo, estaba hablando de más.

-No seas ridícula Levia, con esas manos y la limpieza a la que estas acostumbrada no durarías una semana, con todo respeto Cabo Rall –dijo mi madre –Permítame ofrecerle una taza de té –silvina nos entrega las tazas, mi madre lleva a sus labios el té, lo escupe sutilmente en la taza lanzándome una mirada furiosa, odia el té negro.

Rall agrega por lo menos 3 cubos de azúcar, este hombre no solo tiene voz empalagosa también lo que consume debe estar atascado de dulce, olfatea el aroma del té.

-Es té negro –dice mi madre apresuradamente –lo escogió mi hija, si gusta puedo ofrecerle otro té de su preferencia –dice nerviosa.

-No es necesario, no crea que soy maleducado, este es perfecto –tomo un sorbo del líquido –Valla, es un sabor bastante fuerte para una señorita, se nota que es de carácter fuerte.

Tomo la taza apresuradamente para no tener que contestarle, la taza cayó al suelo ensuciándome el vestido y los pantalones del hombre, solo estoy sosteniendo la oreja, trato de no temblar.

Mi madre está hirviendo de coraje, le dijo a silvina que limpie y ahora se disculpa con el cabo.

-fue un accidente, ¿verdad señorita' –me dice sonriendo, solo asiento con la cabeza, acabo de romper una taza del juego favorito de mi madre.

-déjeme ayudarlo a limpiarse –le dice mi madre.

-no es necesario, creo que me retiraré por el momento, tengo que presentarme en la comandancia de la policía militar para anunciar mi llegada me gustaría comprometerme con su hija antes de volver a Rose –dice mirándome y sonriéndome –un placer señorita Ackerman, estoy seguro que nos llevaremos bien –me ha hecho una reverencia, que tipo más… peculiar, el hombre por el que todas mueren, excepto yo, le dirijo una sonrisa.

-Encantada Cabo Ral, que regrese bien a casa –digo en tono serio.

-no es necesario eso Levia, el padre de Pierre es un viejo amigo de la familia, se quedará aquí, su equipaje no debe tardar en llegar.

-Sí, así es –dice él chico –volveré lo más pronto posible, gracias por su hospitalidad condesa.

-Oh, mucho mejor –digo fingiendo interés –así habrá tiempo para charlar

Se ha ido.

-Tienes suerte de que él sea amable, eres un desastre, me sorprende que aún se quiera casar contigo.

-yo no quiero casarme con él.

-Pues ya lo decidimos, y agradécelo si fuera él yo no tendría la valentía de casarme contigo, eres una torpe –le doy la espalda –no pretendas ser perfecta, no lo eres

-no pretendo serlo.

-mañana empiezas tus clases de piano y baile, además quiero que revises mis cuentas en los bancos, y te hagas cargo de los detalles para el festejo de la fundación Ackerman.

Subo a mi habitación, me tiro en la cama aun vestida.

-Estoy cansada, no quiero casarme con ese hombre, solo quiero que se me permita equivocarme como a todas. –Llaman a la puerta –adelante –es Pierre.

-Señorita Ackerman, ¿me honraría dando un paseo conmigo por el jardín?

-Puede llamarme Levia –le sonrío débilmente, él no tiene la culpa.

Me ofrece su brazo, lo acepto pues no quiero ser grosera, paseamos por el jardín hace frio y mis hombros están descubiertos, parece que estoy temblando, se ha quitado su abrigo y lo puso sobre mis hombros.

-Te resfriaras, es mejor volver –le digo.

-No, no hace falta está bien así –dice sonriéndome.

Este hombre realmente se esfuerza, que voy a hacer ya no puedo seguir cruzada de brazos…

* * *

Bueno pues ahora incursiono en el Gender bender, Pierre Ral es Petra Ral, lespero que sea de su agrado y espero sus Reviews, pronto actualizare este fic y el de Hermosa a su manera, he tenido problemas con mi internet y estoy apurada terminando una Katana para un cosplay, pero ya esta casi lista, también pronto traeré mi primer fic Lemmon, nos leemos pronto


End file.
